The Bonds of Family
by KurotenshiHime360
Summary: Hinata Mikealson is the youngest of the Mikealson Siblings and as such she is an Original. Watch as she and her family face pain loss sorrow and most of all, love. Hina/Damon Klaus/Bonnie Elijah/Sakura Kol/Ino
1. The name's Mikealson, Hinata Mikealson

**AN:** Hi everyone I'm back! This time I'm doing a Vampire Diaries and Naruto crossover! This is about how Hinata is the eighth and youngest child in the Mikaelson Family. She is an Original Vampire of course and she will be totally awesome. Also Henrik will be alive in this since I thought he was cute and didn't get enough screen time.

**Title: **The Bonds of Family

**Rating:**T(for now)

**Pairings: (Main Pairings):** Hinata/Damon(Dana) Klaus/Bonnie(Klonnie) Elijah/Sakura(Elira) Henrik/? (Based on votes) **(****Minor Pairings): **Rebekah/Matt Stefan/Elena Jeremy/Anna Tyler/Caroline

**Summary:** _The Mikaelson family has many secrets. The most important one is that the family has a younger sibling that the Mystic Falls Gang never knew about. Hinata Mikealson has been undaggered also and like her siblings have come to wreak havoc on Mystic Falls. However the Mikealson family's weaknesses will get their way and so will love. Follow the Mikealson Family through adventure pain loss love and much more._

_The story unfolds..._

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he held Stefan over the flames of his fireplace...this young one had alot to learn. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Stefan speak.

"Go ahead kill me, I know you will when he brings out the coffin." growled Stefan Rolling his eyes Klaus pulled Stfan from the flames and brought him to his height. He shoved him.

"You really have given up haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the Ripper?!"

Stefan growled and shoved him back.

Klaus paused "... Elijah." His older brother had walked into the room with Damon in tow with a woman who was holding a tray covered with a cloth. "Why haven't you left?" he questioned

Elijah raised an eyebrow "Well where are your manners brother, you forgot dessert" Elijah pulled off the cloth, revealing three daggers

Klaus took a shuddering breath "What have you done?"

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now..." Elijah smirked

Damon and Stefan watched as two people male and female entered the room.

The male had curly brown hair and brown eyes, _okay normal_ they thought while the female was a extremely different story. She had the most peculiar eye color a faint lavender, her hair color was indigo with long hair that reached the back knees and bangs that shaped her face. She also had curves in all the right places and from what they could see milky-white skin. _Oh wow she's hot _thought Damon. She was prettier than anyone he'd ever seen... and dare he say it... even Elena.

Klaus backed up and threw his hands up in surrender " Kol...Hinata"

Hinata grinned, grabbed her dagger and walked up to him "Hello brother..." She smirked and plunged her dagger into his shoulder. He hissed in pain and moved away from her only for Finn to appear before him "Finn don't!" Finn's dagger pierced through his hand. When he turned around and tried to leave Rebekah was in front of him "Rebekah..." that earned him a dagger in his gut.

She smirked "This is for our mother" She twisted the dagger in stomach once more before removing it.

Poor Klaus stumbled back before falling into the arms of Kol.

"You're free to go."Elijah told the Salvatores who started to leave."This is family business"

As Damon and Stefan started to leave, Damon couldn't help but stare at Hinata's back. She must've known he was staring, because she looked over her shoulder and smiled a smile that put Elena's to shame.

* * *

Rebekah smiled icily" I like what you've done with the place, Nik" she told him before picking up a glass vase and throwing it at a painting and making said painting fall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us.."he started

"I'm pretty sure sticking a dagger in our hearts wasn't the way to go, Nik" Hinata said with venom. Seriously, didn't he have a better approach?

He ignored her and continued "...a place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family; none of us will ever have to be alone again. He said mournfully.

Everyone kept quiet and gauged Hinata's reaction she was the most kind-hearted out of all of them, and she would have forgiven Klaus in a heartbeat. Truth be told, they were right.

Hinata moved towards him, her emotion was the epitome of both sympathy and sadness. "Nik, I- she started but Elijah interupted her.

"You're right none of us will be" Elijah said Hinata glared at him, she didn't like to be interupted.

Everyone except Klaus moved to the exit, including Hinata albeit relucntantly.

"You're staying behind" announced Finn

"We're leaving you, Nik right after I kill that doppleganger wench. The you'll be alone. _Always and forever._" Rebekah mocked

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down" Klaus spat

Hinata and Kol(her favorite sibling) shared a look that said _That sounds familiar_

As if Elijah read their minds he said "Then you'll become everthing you hate:Our father"

Klaus growled "I'M THE HYBRID! I CAN'T BE KILLED! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

Elijah pressed on, unfazed " You will when we have that coffin"

Klaus glared at him while Elijah stayed calm.

Hinata was going to say something, but then she heard the door creak and then she and everyone else turned their head to the direction of the sound. The sight rendered them speechless.

Standing there was their mother: Esther Mikealson

Nobody, save Rebekah, trusted their voices "Mother?.." she asked

The matriarch of the Mikealson family said nothing but marched up to Klaus who was hyperventilating..._Wait what? _Hinata did a double-take _but we don't need to- oh,never mind_

Klaus refused to meet his mother's gaze "Look at me" she said sternly

He looked at her" Do you know why I'm here?" she asked

Klaus shuddered "You're here to kill me" he said sadly and it broke Hinata's heart. Just hearing her older brother like this tugged at her heart strings.

Esther sighed " Niklaus you are my son. And I am here to forgive you" She turned away from Klaus and faced the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again." she announced,smiling

Rebekah's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her mother, the rest of the siblings followed soon after, and the room was filled with uncomfortable silence so Hinata decided to break it.

"Well," she said gaining everyone's attention "tonight was just utterly filled with pleasant surprises so I'm going to get some sleep." She turned towards Klaus "Which room is mine?" she asked eagerly

Klaus chuckled at his sister's enthusiasim and said "Second door on the left" he directed Hinata nodded said her goodnights and walked out of the room.

While entering her room, she couldn't help but gawk. The walls were lavender and had darker purple circles on them. Her dresser was a beautiful mahogany. She had her own bathroom, vanity, and some strange metal contraption on one of the walls. But her bed was the icicing on the cake. It was a large four poster bed with purple silk sheets and black covers. The pillows were black and purple too but they were satin.

Hinata sighed and pulled out a nightgown from her dresser and changed into it. When she got under the covers of her bed she thought about the night's events. Her and her siblings awakening her mother's return, it was all too much. But her thoughts lingered on something or rather _someone. Damon Salvatore, I think his name was... he's cute tee-hee._ And with that thought she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

How was that? I hope It wasn't too short. And don't worry Henrik will make his debut soon!

Til next time!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**AN:** Hi everyone I'm back! This time I'm doing a Vampire Diaries and Naruto crossover! This is about how Hinata is the eighth and youngest child in the Mikaelson Family. She is an Original Vampire of course and she will be totally awesome. Also Henrik will be alive in this since I thought he was cute and didn't get enough screen time.

**Title: **The Bonds of Family

**Rating:**T(for now)

**Pairings: (Main Pairings):** Hinata/Damon(Dana) Klaus/Bonnie(Klonnie) Elijah/Sakura(Elira) Kol/Ino (Kino) Henrik/? (Based on votes) **(****Minor Pairings): **Rebekah/Matt Stefan/Elena Jeremy/Anna Tyler/Caroline

**Summary:** _The Mikaelson family has many secrets. The most important one is that the family has a younger sibling that the Mystic Falls Gang never knew about. Hinata Mikealson has been undaggered also and like her siblings have come to wreak havoc on Mystic Falls. However the Mikealson family's weaknesses will get their way and so will love. Follow the Mikealson Family through adventure pain loss love and much more._

_The story unfolds..._

* * *

You see dear reader, Hinata Mikealson was known for many things. Such as her beauty, her sense of justice, her power, her kindness, and her unholy addiction to cinnamon buns. She was also known for her scary temper but Hinata rarely showed it. However it decided to rear it's ugly head at this moment.

"Elijah, I love our mother, I really do but...THERE'S NO WAY IN THE SEVEN REALMS OF HELL THAT I'M DOING THIS!" Hinata yelled. Elijah sighed... why did she have to be so stubborn? Even though he knew that she hated these things with a passion, could'nt she try to be reasonable for once?

"Hinata.."he started"I know you don't like balls but this is to celebrate our family being reunited again." When Hinata's facial expression didn't change in the slightest he decided to use a different approach. "And.._this is for the sake of our mother Hinata._" Elijah said in a voice that booked no argument. He could feel her resolve slipping away.

"B-but Elijah I..." Hinata trailed off, when it came to her mother she found herself willing to do anything for her. Since Hinata recieved no love from her father like Niklaus, she tried for her mother's love.

_"_For_ the sake of mother Hinata" _Elijah repeated. Hinata sighed and with her stubborness gone she nodded. Elijah smiled at her and nodded his thanks. Hinata her anger completely gone, gave him her smile.

There was a snort" You guys didn't forget _we_ were in the room did you?" Kol asked obnoxiously. Finn stared at them with an unreadable expression while Rebekah gave them an annoying grin.

Hinata scoffed "I tried to" she said annoyed. She plopped down on the couch with Rebekah, who was getting her nails done. Kol was in a tux looking at himself in the mirror while Finn was getting fitted and Elijah returned to look at shoes.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am" Kol called. Rebekah rolled her eyes "Oh, Kol you know I can't be compelled." Hinata, Finn and Elijah smirked at that. All of a sudden, Klaus came bursting in through the door glaring at Rebekah and Hinata sensed she did something to piss him off.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?" Klaus growled. Rebekah grinned "Here we go" she said "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" he challenged. Kol sighed "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

Klaus shot him a exasperating look " Oh, go back to staring at yourself" he retorted and turned back to Rebekah. Hinata sighed,_'And cue the going back and_ _forth.'_

Kol started off first"Who are you my father?"

Klaus turned around, his jaw was clenched angrily._'Okaaay...maybe not.' _Hinata thought warily.

"No...Kol" he started "but you're in my house." Klaus stalked towards Kol who got up from his seat and looked his brother square in the eyes. "Well, perhaps we should go outside then?" he asked his tone challenging.

_'Uh-oooooohhhhhh...dear God-if you exist-please send some deity to save us the trouble of breaking up the eventual fight between these two idiots' _Hinata prayed.

"Enough!"everyone's eyes went toward the newcomer, a.k.a their mother. '_Okaaaayyy not exactly what I had in mind but...meh.'_ Hinata thought. "Niklaus, come." she said and Klaus followed, but not without giving a venomous glare at his smirking brother.

With Klaus gone, the tension seemed to disappear and Rebekah gave her sister a smile...one that she didn't like. Hinata sighed "What is it Bekah?" she asked cautiously.

"I have a surprise for you, two in fact"

"Do I even want to know what it is?"

Rebekah smiled"It all depends on how you look at it. It should be arriving anytime soon"

"Oh, joy...what is it?"

"Oh you'll see it should be here at about"she glanced at her phone "Now."

_Ding Dong!_

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" Rebekah asked

"What is it?" Hinata asked warily

Kol scoffed "Just answer it, pansy"

Scowling at her brother, Hinata got up walked to the door and opened it. The surprise was something she was not expecting at all. Hinata stood there, gaping like a fish at the two people in front of her.

The first was a female, with odd bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair was short and only reached the base of her neck. She had on a pink and white cardigan with a white shirt under that said "Sugah ain't sweet as me" in pink. She had on denim skinnies and pink ballet flats.

The second was, well a female too, that had long platinum hair in ponytail that reached her waist and beautiful baby blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a purple off-shoulder shirt. She had on black skinnies and purple suede boots. Both girls had bags but the first had two.

And Hinata just stood there, mouth opening and closing.

The girls just grinned "HI HINA!" they chorused

Hinata's eyes watered, threatening to spill over.

"_Sakura! Ino!"_**  
**

* * *

Kuro-chan: Plz excuse my absence! Sorry if the chapter was short... I've had alot of unfortunate things happen these past few months... anywho I hope you enjoyed! Oh and two things: I've been thinking of doing a Batman and Naruto x-over and a Kingdom Hearts and Naruto x-over. What do you think? Well bye-bye for now!


End file.
